


Glee One Shots (because I hate myself)

by noice_smort



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noice_smort/pseuds/noice_smort
Summary: Chapter 1- When Mr. Schue calls Quinn a trainwreck at the beginning of season 3, he learns that everything is not what it seems and Quinn finally gets some adult supportChapter 2- Quinn's journey to loving herself and figuring out her sexual orientation. Pairings: Quinntana and background: Sam/KurtChapter 3- Soft Santana who's got a fear of thunderstorms and some Glee club support. Pairings: Brittana
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I hate the way the show treated Quinn in season 3, and we don't talk enough about how out of line Will was for calling Quinn a trainwreck. So this is a nice little fix it for Quinn and some justice for her.

Quinn Fabray had no idea why she thought it was a good idea to listen to Sue. In the four years she had known the woman, she'd find herself in many situations where she was questioning how she exactly got here. Sure Sue was the only adult in Quinn's life that had shown her any kind of respect and paid attention to her, but still Sue had coached into a variety of situations that usually didn't end up very well for Quinn. Which is how Quinn found herself yelling at Mr. Schuester about how he ruined her life. Logically Quinn knew that Mr. Schue and joining Glee club didn’t ruin her life, she and the shitty family she was born into did, but when Sue told her that if she yelled at someone in her life that was consistent and would still be there for her after she yelled and let out some anger then she would feel better. The beginning of Quinn’s senior year had been a shit show and with the return of her daughter and the adoptive mother of said daughter, her mother’s drinking problem getting worse, and an ongoing nasty court battle about her father, she needed something to feel better. What she hadn’t expected was for Mr. Schue started yelling back at her. 

“Ms. Fabray wait.” Something in his tone made Quinn shutter, it reminded her of her father and all the times he’d call her into his study and call her a disappointment before hitting her or locking her in a closet. She knew Mr. Schue was not her father but all of sudden she was becoming uncomfortable and she needed to get out of the room. “You know there’s only one person in the world that you care about and that’s yourself.” Now Quinn was pissed off, how dare he call her selfish, not after everything she’d been through during her first few years at school. Not after she gave up Beth because she couldn’t bring her daughter back to the same abusive environment she grew up in, not after allowing Puck to be in the room despite her general uncomfortableness with him, not after trying to secretly help Glee club and try to be a better person. 

“You have no idea....” Quinn needed to defend herself and show him that she wasn’t this selfish girl everyone thought she was, because she was trying to be a better person, she couldn’t have one of the two constant adults in her life be disappointed in her and apparently had been for a long time. 

Then Mr Schue slammed his hand on the desk before saying that he wasn’t done yet and Quinn was no longer in the room with Mr Schue, Sue and Becky. She was back in her fathers study standing in front of him while he was getting ready to hit her with the belt and continued to rant about how much of a disappointment she was to him. To the Fabray family. She felt the blood rushing to her ears as her heart rate started to quicken and she felt herself beginning to shake. 

Sue probably should have guessed that allowing Quinn to yell at Will Schuester wouldn’t end well, her Cheerios had come to her several times even when they weren’t on her team, talking about Will never seemed to trust them and seemed to hold them to different standards then the rest when it came to their behavior. But on the other hand she had assumed that Will did care about all of his Glee club kids, even the ones he didn’t like as much and she knew that he had covered for Quinn during the Glist scandal so she figured that Will would be handle Quinn dishing out her frustrations and would tell her that's enough and recognize that behind all the anger was a scared kid who was calling out for help. After all if he was able to do it with Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman, he could certainly do it for Quinn. But apparently he couldn’t because now he was ranting about how Quinn was selfish and how she was no longer a victim and how she was a trainwreck and how he had failed to notice that Quinn was no longer arguing and seemed to be genuinely scared of him. 

“Will...Will...Will!” Sue knew she had to stop this right now, she knew that Quinn had had some issues at home with her parents and clearing whatever Will was saying or doing had somehow triggered her because Sue didn’t think she’d ever seen such a heartbreaking look of fear on any kids face. 

“What the hell is going on here!” Shelby and Shannon asked upon walking into the office. The pair had been on their way to lunch when they had heard yelling coming from Will’s office, at first they hadn’t paid attention to it as it had been the voice of a student and it was uncommon to hear students and teachers fighting over a variety of issues but when they’d heard Will start yelling and then Sue subsequently start yelling to see what was going on. 

“Quinn was just in here telling me how much I ruined her life because she joined Glee club so I was giving her a little reality wake up call.” Will explained, Quinn was always one of those kids he just didn’t trust. After the whole baby issue with Finn and his wife and her general willingness to side with Sue and the Cheerios, doesn’t exactly put her in high standings in his book. 

“Well clearly you’re doing a bang up job because you apparently missed the fact that Quinn is having some kind of weird silent panic attack!” Sue gritted as she gestured to Quinn who was being tended to by Bieste and Shelby. 

“I didn’t mean to give her a panic attack, but she needed some sense to talk into her. She can’t go around blaming all her mistakes on other people in her life” Of all people that he expected to be defended by a group of colleagues, Quinn was not one of them. He knew that Quinn was a good student and that several teachers liked her or at least felt sorry for her, but she certainly wasn’t a kid who needed support like Rachel or Finn. 

“Listen she does not need to see the two of you fighting right now, so shut up and you can fight each other like wolves once we get her out of here and calmed down!” Shelby hissed, she knew where Sue was coming from, quite frankly she wanted to punch Will in the face right now. She knew that her being back in Mckinley was going to cause issues for Quinn but she had planned on talking to her and explaining that she would be able to see and get to know Beth and that she would try to gauge Quinn’s comfort level. Plus she’d heard in the teacher’s lounge that Quinn’s mother was going through a messy divorce and that there had been some issues between Quinn and her father and that most of Quinn’s core teachers had been told of this and were being told to check in on Quinn accordingly. Will clearly didn’t get the memo. 

“Come on pumpkin, let's get you out of here and to somewhere were you can calm down and tell me and Ms. Corcoran what happened.” Shannon said as she put an arm around Quinn’s shoulder, stopping as felt Quinn flinch and stopping from a moment before she seemed comfortable again before leading her out of the room with Shelby hot on her heels. 

~Shelby’s Office~

“You want to tell me what happened with Mr. Schuester?” Shelby asked sadly, as she handed a tissue to Quinn who was clearly trying to keep herself from crying but was failing miserably. 

“Coach Sue told me that if I got my frustration out by yelling at an adult that I knew that I would feel better and that I wouldn’t feel so upset anymore and it’s not like I’m close with a lot of my teachers or anything. But Mr. Schue was nice to me a couple of times and he covered for me when I made this really mean thing called the Glist and he didn’t get mad at me when he found out that Terri wasn’t pregnant and I was going to give him my baby. So I yelled at him about everything that happened these past three years and I was going to leave, when he told me to wait and started telling me how selfish I was. When I went to try and explain that I wasn’t selfish he slammed his hand on the desk and I don’t really remember much after that, I think he called me a trainwreck or something. I didn’t mean to make him mad, I just wanted to feel better”. Quinn explained softly, she was doing her best to not start crying but with everything that had just happened, she was finding it harder and harder to keep it together. 

“Quinn, while you probably shouldn’t have gone and yelled at him, he is more in the wrong than you are. When we become teachers we go through sensitivity training and we learn how to respond when a student is yelling at us or are having issues with them. Mr. Schue handed that terribly and you’re not a trainwreck. Now what happened that caused you to get upset like that?” Shelby prodded, she could tell that Quinn was absolutely drained and that she was clearly uncomfortable with the situation at hand, but she needed to figure out what was going on so that she could best help Quinn. 

“When he hit his hand on the table I had a flashback to something my dad did, it’s no big deal.” Quinn sighed, she just wanted to go home and sleep. She knew that her mother would most likely be at work or drinking and she’d have the house to herself. 

“Quinn the school was informed of the trial going on between your parents for custody and the divorce, but I need to know so we can tell someone so they can better help you. Did your father ever hurt you?” Shannon asked, she had seen kids who had had issues with parents before and with the knowledge of what was going on between Quinn’s parents and her reaction to Will, something was seriously going on. 

“No!” Quinn responded quickly, no one needed to know what happened inside the Fabray house. She just needed to get through this year and she’d be out of this town and would never have to return. 

“Quinn I know you’re freaked out, but if something was happening while you were still living with your dad then you need to speak up so that way there won’t be a chance in hell of him getting you back during the court case and he’ll most likely end up in jail.” Shelby explained softly 

“It’s fine he only used to hit me sometimes, usually when I did something wrong. It was my fault most of the time.” Quinn explained quickly

“Quinn, your father should have never hit you, even if you did something wrong, a parent should never lay a hand on their child.” Shelby explained softly, as she watched Quinn squeeze her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay.

“It has to be my fault, because why else would he do that to me!” Quinn exclaimed, tears starting to roll down her face. 

“Ohh I have no idea sweetheart.” Shelby sighed as she pulled her into a hug. 

~Principal Figgins Office the Next Day~ 

“William it has come to my attention that yesterday an issue arose between you and Miss Quinn Fabray.” Principal Figgins sighed 

“It was nothing, we got into a little argument about something and we worked out.” Will knew logically that maybe he hadn’t taken the best course of action with Quinn, but someone had to tell her that she wasn’t the victim of her circumstances anymore. She had to pull herself up and move forward. 

“Will that’s complete bullshit and you know it!” Sue criticized, they certainly hadn’t worked anything out and Quinn clearly wasn’t ok as she left clearly having some kind of episode. 

“Why are Sue, Shelby and Bieste here anyway. The argument was between me and Quinn and it’s fine, she came and apologized to me this morning.” Will explained. 

“Because they all witness what happened between you and Miss. Fabray and their stories don’t line up with yours.” 

“The only one that was there for the full thing was Sue and she set the whole thing up and Shelby and Shannon didn’t walk in until the conversation was pretty much over” Will tried to plead his case 

“Will, Shannon and I were able to hear you two yelling at each other from down the hall and while Quinn started it, it was pretty one sided after a certain point. Plus you clearly triggered her in some way because she was standing there practically hyperventilating when we walked in.” Shelby reminded him. 

“It’s not like I intentionally triggered her and whatever issues she has, but she can’t go around talking to adults like that. Listen I am sympathetic to Quinn and her issues with her parents but come on now it’s not like Quinn is the most truthful and honest person at Mckinley.” He couldn’t wrap his head around why they were having this conversation right now. 

“Will, Quinn’s father was abusive.” Shannon informed him. She liked Will and all but after everything that happened with Quinn yesterday and the rumblings coming out of the choir she wondered if Will was as good of a teacher as he made himself out to be. 

“I didn’t know that, but I still stand by what I said. She’s almost 18 and she needs to learn to take responsibility for her actions.” 

“If she’s been abused by her father for most or all of her life she probably has no idea how to react to certain situations. I mean if she’s going home and expecting to be beat by her father but she isn’t going to get in trouble for back talking at school then she probably has no idea how to handle herself. That’s probably why she talks back a lot at school and used to bully other kids, because this is the only place she can be in control.” When Shelby had adopted Beth she had been required to take a bunch of parenting classes and get certified that she would be able to take care of her child and in that training they touched upon children of abuse and all of a sudden after talking to Quinn yesterday so many things made sense. 

“Listen I’ll apologize to her, but we have other students that are in more dire need then her like Finn and Rachel. I mean they both have a lot going on with college applications and they’re both looking at some highly competitive schools and we need to support them. Plus Rachel doesn’t have a mother figure and Finn has a dad in Burt, but I still think he feels uncomfortable with him.” 

“We’re not saying that the Jolly Green Giant and the Barbra Streisand wanna be don’t need any kind of guidance, though those are relatively normal problems and they have families that can help them out with, and more so that you caused Quinn to have a panic attack and clearly don’t care that she’s got some of her own personal demons and even though she apologized you’re still mad at her.” Sue told him. 

“Will, in this meeting you have shown that you have some serious issues when it comes to your teaching abilities. I’m going to hand the Glee Club over to Shelby and you are going to back and redo some of the certification classes because you clearly don’t know how to handle yourself in certain situations.” Principal Figgins announced. 

“What you can’t do that! My kids need me!” Will exclaimed, Glee Club was his domain and he couldn’t believe that Figgins was taking it away. 

“You clearly have issues with favoritism and as shown with Kurt and now Quinn you don’t know how to deal with kids who are going through a difficult situation so you need to be retrained and realize what you’ve done wrong. I may not be a great principal, but even I can recognize that you didn’t handle this situation correctly.” 

“You can’t do this, I’ve worked hard to get Glee Club where they're at and they’re going to be crushed when they lose at sectionals because of the change in teaching.” Will couldn’t let them do this, he had to stop it. 

“This is final William. Now go to your first period class.” Figgins said, dismissing everyone. 

On his way back to his classroom, he saw Quinn sitting in Sue’s office. He noticed that her hair was dyed back to its normal color and while she wasn’t dressing exactly like she used to, she had stopped wearing her skank clothes. Maybe he did miss something he thought as he continued to walk towards his classroom, after all having such a drastic change during her senior year most likely meant more than just wanting a change in appearance. He continued to stand in the hall as Sue, Shelby and Shannon walked into the office and explained to Quinn was happened and he saw the conflicting emotions on her face and how she clearly felt guilty and relieved. On her way out he watched she hugged each of them, clearly getting emotional while giving her remarks. Later he would find out that she thanked them for sticking up for her because no one had ever done that for her before. 

~Several months later~ 

Will had gone through his sensitivity training and realized how badly he had been teaching this past few years. Upon his arrival and demonstration that he had actually learned things from the classes he, with Shelby, was allowed to go back to Glee Club. The first thing he did upon finishing his training was apologize to Quinn. Fortunately she didn’t seem afraid of him and gladly accepted, while reiterating her apology and explaining that she had been in a bad place with everything going on. He sighed and wondered how badly could have missed her cries for help and he wondered how much he’d overlooked his other students in his blind attempts to help Finn and Rachel. He swore from this point on that he would be better. 


	2. Chapter 2- Quinn's lesbian journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I love a good story of a lesbian realizing they're butch or just are butch and let me tell you Butch!Quinn could have been such a power move by Glee and something I mourn regularly.

Quinn Fabray was taught from a very young age what was appropriate for a girl to look like and what wasn’t. It didn’t matter how uncomfortable or unpractical something was, so long as it looked feminine and Christian it would be worn. As a result of this she grew up with a lot of internalized struggle when it came to clothing. In her early years of life she can’t remember never being in some kind of a dress or skirt, looking the part of the perfect daughter that her parents wanted her to be. As she got older and started to have more control over what she wore, she felt conflicted, because ever since she was a kid she had been drawn to the functionality of men’s clothing and how much more comfortable it looked. On the other hand she had grown up hearing all about what was acceptable for girls to wear and how those who strayed from the gender binary were going to hell. 

Unlearning the teachings from her church and her parents took a long time, after all she was convinced that for the first 15 years of life that she was probably going to go to hell for something, which is why she tried so hard to be her fathers perfect daughter and submit to God's teachings. However after getting pregnant with her daughter and living with Mercedes and going to a different church, she learned that maybe everything she learned at her parents church wasn’t true. Her first time at church with Jones family had been an experience because Quinn was terrified that the priest was going to take one look at her and condem her to hell because she clearly had premarital sex. Instead the priest had smiled at her sadly and told her that he’d be praying for her and her child, and that it was ok that she made a mistake and that God wouldn’t think any less of her. Quinn then spent the majority of the ride home crying because she felt like she had not only lost her parents and her friends but her relationship with God as well, and getting that back felt so good. 

Throughout the remainder of high school Quinn struggled with her image, she had expected to be one thing for so long and now that her father was no longer living with them and her mother was too drunk to care most of the time, she had a renewed sense of freedom to find herself and that was terrifying. It had taken an entire year after the birth of Beth and her father moving out for her to even attempt some kind of transformation and that had been drastic. Her transition to becoming a skank had come the summer between her junior and senior year, after Beth’s first birthday had past and Finn’s subsequent break up with her at a funeral, which caused Quinn to do some introspection on herself only to realize that she was gay. It had all started when the Unholy Trinity had been hanging out at the community pool one summer and she had left Brittany and Santana alone while she went to go get food and came back to find the two of them making out. She felt her soul leave her body and her mouth go dry. At first she thought it was the shock of seeing her two friends making out, while she knew that they two were dating she had never actually seen the two of them do anything more than a quick peck before. However the more she thought about the incident the more she realized that she was not shocked, she was turned on and jealous of Brittany. Suddenly all of her feuds with Santana made sense and why all their fights seemed so physical and personal. The thought that on top of everything that had already happened in high school that she might also be gay she decided why not add an appearance change on top of it. She had called Tina and asked for opinion on goth clothes brands and good products to use to dye your hair. Tina had been a little confused but supportive nonetheless and offered to go shopping with Quinn, something that Quinn gladly accepted because she had never shopped for clothes outside of the outfits she was expected to wear by her parents. 

So her senior year had begun with a bang, she thought that her look change had maybe been more highly talked about then her pregnancy and the stares rivaled the ones she received while she had been on the Cheerios. She had kept her skank appearance up for about two months until she found that most of the adults and even some of her friends didn’t seem to like her in her skank clothes and if there was one thing that Quinn hated it was disappointing adults. So Quinn had dyed her hair back to blonde and had returned to the baby doll dresses and skirts she had been expected to wear by everyone in her life she didn’t have the energy to try and find another style that she felt more comfortable in and she missed the comfort she felt from her skank clothes, but she just needed to get out of Lima and then she’d finally be truly free. 

It’s in Quinn’s freshman year at Yale when she buys her first pair of chinos, a men’s dress shirt and wing tipped dress shoes and she feels more like herself then she can ever remember. After that she starts to buy more and more clothes that were gender neutral, androgynous or even masculine. That same year when her mom comes up to visit her at school Quinn comes out as gay. Quinn expects the worst as she knows that even though her mom is better then her dad that they went to the same church and hold similar beliefs. Instead she is wrapped up in the tightest hug she thinks her parents have ever given her as her mom tells her that she loves her and supports her no matter her sexual orientation. While her mom has sobered up and been light years better as a parent after the accident she wasn’t expecting her mom to be ok with this right off the bat. Judy then reveals that she always had a sneaking suspicion that her daughter might be gay or atleast wasn’t fully straight, she tells Quinn stories of her as a child having her barbies marry each other or how she swore she was going to marry one of her best friends from pre school because she was so pretty. 

When she returns home for Thanksgiving and is invited back to help mentor some of the new Glee kids she dawns the dresses and the skirts that Quinn really hadn’t work since high school, she had thought about debuting her new sense of style, but then she remembered the last time she did that and how poorly that was received so she sticks to what people expect of her. To her surprise she finds that she likes a lot of new Glee club members and that Finn is a really great teacher for them. Much to her dismay she finds that Brittnay and Santana are still dating and a part of her believes that maybe she should give up the idea of ever getting to date Santana, she doesn’t want to think about that though so she gets into another argument with Santana that ends up with the two of them slapping each other. 

So Quinn returns to Yale to finish up her first semester of college and she tries to work the courage to ask out a girl at a party or from one of her classes, but every time she cowers out and stays to herself. After having all the guys come after her in high school she realizes that she really doesn’t know how to flirt or even ask out a girl. So she spends the majority of her Christmas break at home Googling and watching lesbian movies to try and figure out how to better her pick up game so she can actually score a girl during her second semester. Her research seems to pay off as she ends being able to land a few dates with some different girls and while nothing comes of fruition she at least feels like a lesbian and not someone pretending to be one. 

The next time she returns home is for Mr. Schue’s wedding, she really doesn’t know why she’s invited and she absolutely hates that its being held on Valentines Day, but she goes and she dawns the dress again because she certainly doesn’t think a wedding is the appropriate time for her to reveal that she now almost exclusively wears men's clothes and that she had to resist cutting her hair before returning home. Despite her painful discomfort of wearing a dress she’s going with Santana who is freshly single for the first time since high school. So they bitch together during the ceremony that then gets called off for some unknown reason and they start flirting with each other once they get some drinks in their system and all of sudden Quinn’s being lead up by Santana to a hotel room and about to have sex with the girl who she’s been crushing on since high school. 

They’ve had pretty much the most mind blowing sex Quinn’s ever had, granted she’s never been with a woman for and her one sexual experience came in high school with Puck while they were both drunk, but still easily some of the best sex she’s ever had. Then Santana breaks the silence and asks the question that Quinn assumes has been on her mind for most of the night. 

“So Q, since when are you into girls?” She asks, taking a sip of water and sitting up indicating that she wants to have a proper conversation. 

“Since the summer before senior year and I saw you and Brittany making out by the pool and I went home and gay panicked and proceeded to Google how to tell if you’re a lesbian.” Quinn chuckles, Santana’s shocked face makes her almost laugh harder. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?! Adding another gay to Glee Club and the Unholy Trinity would have been iconic! Is this why you threatened to beat the shit out of Finn senior when he outed me?” Santana rattles off. 

“I was nowhere near ready to be out in high school, after everything that happened and figuring out my sexuality on top of that I figured it’d be better to keep it to myself. I don’t think I could have handled everything that would have come with me being out. But yeah that's why I threatened to beat Hudson up after he outed you.” Quinn explains, she feels slightly ashamed because Santana’s high school journey as coming out as one of the only openly gay kids and then having that blasted for most of the state to then hear. She wishes she could have been braver. 

“Yeah I get that, I’m glad I got to be out and dating Brittany but it was just so terrifying most of the time. I thought I was going to get gay bashed by the hockey team at least once a week. So how's the lesbian dating pool at Yale, got any girlfriends that should be worried about our weekend activities.” Santana gives that patent smirk and Quinn swoons just a little bit, she’s never swooned before. 

“I’ve been on a couple of dates here and there but no girlfriend. I’m still single and am certainly open to getting a girlfriend.” Quinn’s trying to play it cool but she really wants to make this a more than one time thing. 

“Interesting, so how about we make this more than a one time thing. Hmmm?” And for the second time in her life Quinn feels her soul leave her body and she’s trying to remain calm and collected. 

“I could be down for that.” Quinn smirks and Santana smiles and they go for another round of sex. 

After Mr. Schue’s wedding the pair begin their tentative relationship, Santana officially moves to New York and Quinn starts using the train pass she got to see Rachel to see Santana who is now living in what is apparently the gayest apartment in New York City. The New York trio is the next group of people that she comes out to and they all take it well not that she’s surprised considering that two thirds of the apartment are gay. Kurt’s thrilled that he gets to tally that another member of the Glee Club and former Cheerio turned out to be gay and Rachel gives her a strongly worded message about how thrilled she is that she felt comfortable enough to come out to them. A few weeks later they officially come out and unveil their relationship to Santana’s roommates and their closest high school friends. 

While Quinn’s never been happier in a relationship she knows that she is still holding back one part of her true self. She knows that Santana is one of the last people to care about gender norms and roles people are supposed to follow but she can’t get it out of her head that people only love her when she dresses the way she did in high school. She doesn’t dress exactly the same she knows that, she features way more pants and shirt combos, granted they’re all blouses and form fitting dress pants, and she hasn’t worn a dress or a skirt since Schue’s wedding. She hasn’t been down to New York in a few weeks because her course work had really ramped up and she has plans the next time she goes down to New York and talk to Santana about how she feels like she identifies as a butch lesbian and she almost exclusively wears mens clothing. But that plan is foiled when she finds Santana in her dorm room one night as she’s coming back from her internship at a school in a full suit because she had IEP meetings she was sitting on and she nearly has a panic attack because Santana wasn’t supposed to find out like this and they were supposed to talk about it. 

“San, what are you doing here?” She asks, she's trying to modulate her voice and make it seem like she’s not freaking out as badly as she is. 

“Well I know that you’ve been really busy between your internship and you’re coursework and I thought I’d come up and surprise you. I figured we could go out or stay in and I could get you to relax for once in your life.” 

“You haven’t said anything about my suit.” Quinn stutters out after staring at Santana in silence for what felt like an eternity. 

“What that you’re wearing is what appears to be a men's suit. Why would I care babe?” Santana smiles softly, now understanding some of the reason for her girlfriend’s bizarre reaction. 

“Because...because I’m not supposed to dress like this and the last time I unveiled a new look everyone hated it and I can’t let people down again and they apparently only like me when I dress like HBIC Quinn.” Santana feels her heart break a little because she knows that Quinn has come along way from who she was in high school and that she struggles with her need to please people and the lengths she will go to to make sure they are happy with her. 

“Babe I don’t care how you wanna dress. I love you for you. I mean I certainly are not the typical conventional female either, maybe not to the extent you are, but I get it.” And now Quinn’s crying because her girlfriend told her she loves her and that she doesn’t care that she prefers to wear men’s clothes. 

“Hey its ok Q, its ok. Please don’t cry, this was supposed to be a happy weekend.”

“These are happy tears!” Quinn chokes out, “So what do you think of me in a suit?” 

“Well I’m going to admit, I’m very turned on right now.” Santana smirks 

“So how about you take this off me and we make this a weekend to remember?”

After that weekend their relationship feels stronger than ever, during the summer between their freshman and sophomore year Quinn stays in the Kurtcheltana apartment as its been dubbed and Quinn feels thrilled that this is what her life is going to most likely look like for the rest of her life. It’s during her sophomore year of college that Quinn decides to transfer to Columbia to be closer to Santana and stop commuting from Yale to the city essentially every weekend and when Quinn moves in they officially christen the apartment much to Kurt and Rachel’s dismay. 

They’re twenty five when Quinn proposes, she recently graduated and landed a job as a School Psychologist in the City and Santana who ended up going back to school is finishing up her law degree. It’s in the fall and she and Santana take a trip up to New Haven to visit with some of Quinn’s friends from Yale that she still keeps in touch with and Quinn takes her to the park where they had their first date. The scenery is gorgeous with the changing of the leaves and a crisp feeling in the air and they’re talking about their future and what they hope to achieve and how glad they are to have moved out of the apartment of Rachel, Kurt and Blaine and to have their own space, when Quinn gets down on one knee and forgets her carefully planned speech and starts rambling about how much she loves Santana and how she makes her a better person and Santana’s crying to and Quinn imagines they look like idiots and Santana has to stop from defiling Quinn in the park right then and there. They do have mind blowing sex when they get back to the hotel though. 

Quinn learns very quickly that wedding planning is not easy, particularly when you have a couple that is as stubborn and firm as her and Santana. They have their arguments over dumb things like whether or not to have the wedding in a church or what kind of flowers to have on the tables but they always get throughout and make an effort to make sure they’re talking to each other through everything and to not go to bed angry. The thing Quinn is most relieved about is that she doesn’t have to go dress shopping, from what she’s heard from Santana its a nightmare between her mom and abuela wanting her to go more traditional and Kurt trying to get her to go more modern and “fashionable”. While Kurt did briefly try to persuade her to get a more stylish suit, Quinn ends up just going to a tailor with her mom and finding a nice sleek black suit that fits her just perfectly and knows will have Santana drooling, she’s happy to find her mom cries just as much as she would if she had been getting a wedding dress. 

They decided to forgo the typical not staying together the night before the wedding because they aren’t firmly rooted in tradition and they think its stupid, plus they want to have mind blowing sex that morning as well. After that though they do decide to go their separate ways with their wedding parties, Quinn’s first stop of the morning is to get a haircut. She’s been talking about cutting short for a while now and she figured there was no time like the present to get a new hairstyle. She cuts off almost all her hair and leaves with a new quaff hairstyle. After grabbing a quick lunch at a local burger joint, Quinn is a sucker for beef after all, they head to the Water Club which is their venue that has a nice restaurant and a place for them to get married outside. 

Her wedding party consists of Sam, Frannie, Finn, one of her best guy friends and current co-worker Matt and Rachel. Her and Santana had agreed to mix their wedding parties and have five each. Sam, her and Matt spend most of their time relaxing and drinking beers because it’s not like it takes them long to get ready while they watch the flurry of Frannie and Rachel getting ready. Finally everyone’s ready and all of sudden Quinn’s getting escorted to the doors where she’s supposed to enter and where Santana’s already standing and she feels like she’s going to throw up. Her mother is standing next to her, her arm looked with hers getting ready to walk her down the aisle. 

“I just wanted to let you know that I am so proud of you and the woman that you’ve become. I think Santana’s going to have a hard time restraining herself when she sees you.” Judy tells her and before she has a chance to respond the doors are being open and the music's playing and she feels herself walking towards her soon to be wife. 

When her brain actually registers what's going on and she sees Santana standing there in her white dress with Burt standing behind her she starts bawling. Suddenly all the dreams and fears she had about her wedding as a child have left her and she’s having the best wedding she could hope for, surrounded by her family and friends and feeling like the best version of herself. She sees that Santana’s crying as well and that Kurt’s whispering something in her as she slaps him. It feels like it takes forever but she finally reaches the altar and she’s face to face with her favorite person and everything seems to stop. 

“Quinn that suit is doing things to me and we are going to have a great time tonight. I love you so much!” Santana whispers, low enough for only her to hear. 

“I love you too, let's do this Lopez!” 

Quinn’s glad that they had their wedding recorded because she doesn’t remember any of it. She vaguely remembers saying her vows and Burt proclaiming them Mrs and Mrs Fabray-Lopez and having to stop herself from jumping Santana right then and there, but everything else is a blur and all she remembers is trying to remember everything about Santana and the way she looks. After leaving the ceremony venue they head into a back room at the restaurant and Santana changes into a white jumpsuit so that she can have fully functionality at their party and once she’s changed she unbuttons Quinn’s jacket and pulls her forward by her suspenders as they share a searing kiss as Quinn reminds her that they can’t have sex right now because their family is waiting for them. 

Their wedding reception is something that goes down in infamy, between Santana’s relatives spending the night tearing up the dance floor and the former Glee kids bringing back some of their best performances, the Quinntana wedding is something that gets talked about by friends and family for a long time. The best man speech from Sam and the maid of honor speeches from Sam and Mercedes are wonderful and touching and in Sam’s case hilarious. Quinn and Santana each give a little speech were they trade playful insults with each other because it wouldn’t be Quinn and Santana if they didn’t do that. 

As the night winds down she finds Santana and sits behind her after being roped into another dance break with one of Santana’s relatives. She wraps her arms around Santana’s back and kisses her neck as they watch some of their remaining friends and families drunkenly dance together, keeping a close eye on Sam and Kurt who are being a little more than friendly and the two of them have bets on when they are going to come out as a couple, it ends up taking about a month, Quinn and Santana get to share their own stories of the two of them at their wedding. 

“I’m so glad I got to marry you!” Quinn whispers as she pulls Santana up

“I’m so glad I got to marry you too!” Santana responds, giving her a quick peck on the lips as the two start swaying.

“Thank you for loving me for who I am.” Santana knows that's a loaded statement because its taken so long for Quinn to get comfortable in her own skin and to unlearn everything she was taught as a child from her father and from church. 

“Well you make it easy when you buy me nice things.” Santana knows she has to keep it light or she’ll start crying and so will Quinn and they are trying to not do that again. 

Quinn Fabray has come so far from the little girl who’s primary personality trait was loving Jesus and pleasing her father. She knows its a life that she would have never dreamed of having as a child and how disappointed her father would be in her, which thrills Quinn to no end. Now she’s settled and she gets to help kids who are struggling and she has a sense of style that exists in this century and the greatest thing of all a wife who loves her for who she is and Quinn’s never been so happy to be a disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this chapter! I got some requests on here and am currently working on the soft Brittana one next and I've gotten some requests on my reddit which is Tadpole_Background where you can also message me requests or on my tumblr @noice-smort-toit.


End file.
